Heart and Soul
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Annie and Alan are happy. Ayla is settled and the team are doing well. Helen has passed her DCI board while a confusing murder has been solved. When the unthinkable happens, when one of their own needs them can the team find the answers they so desperately need? Can Annie & Alan be happy? Follows on from Separation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ITV and Peter Robinson own all. No copy write infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

A fix it for tonight's episode.

1\. Love?

Annie walked into the alleyway. Alan was going to be annoyed with her. Once again she had disobeyed a direct order. Once again she hadn't told anyone where she was going. Unable to shake the feeling she was being watched she answered the call as her phone sprung back to life.

"Hi. Listen." She took a few steps as Alan berated her for missing Helen's celebration drink. She smiled slightly before the sharp pain in her side overwhelmed her.

"Annie! Annie!"

"I. I think." She looked at the blood on her hand. "I think I've been stabbed." Her side burned. The red liquid oozing over her jumper and onto the floor confirmed her suspicions.

"Stay where you are. I'm on my way."

"Alan."

"Stay on the line. Keep talking to me. Keep talking to me, Annie." He motioned for Helen to follow him as he told her to order an ambulance while Vince and Ken followed. Vince picked up his phone; ordering a trace on Annie's location. Banks was unaware. The only thing that mattered was getting to Annie.

"Alan?" Annie whispered. The effort of speaking getting too much.

"I'm here."

"I love you."

"Annie, you tell me that when I get to you. Ok? You're going to be ok. You are going to be fine."

"No." Annie lay on the pavement staring up at the stars. "Too much blood. Hurts."

"I know." Alan whispered. "Stay with me. Please, Annie. Just stay awake and keep talking."

"Ayla."

"She needs you too. I need you."

For once he was glad of Helen's boy racer driving abilities. The car lurched as she ignored the speed limit, a wheel left the floor as Alan realised they were only a few minutes away. An ambulance siren could be heard ahead of them and he thanked God for Ken's forethought.

"We're nearly there." Alan left the car as Helen slammed the brakes on. He was running towards the scene when he realised Annie hadn't answered him. He could hear paramedics talking, the sound of a monitor being turned on - the sickening thud of the defibrillator as electricity was forced through her battered body. He came to a halt as he reached the scene.

"DI Morton. DCI Banks." Helen announced as the paramedics worked. Alan barely heard a word.

"Airway secure." One paramedic announced. "IV access. What's the rhythm?"

"VF to Sinus. We're good to go." The young man looked up.

"She's alive?" Alan wanted to scream.

"Yes But." The paramedic stated. "We need to go. Now."

"I'm coming with her."

"Who are you?" The paramedic and his partner continued working to save the young woman.

"Her fiancé." Alan lied. The young man nodded for him to get in the ambulance as Annie lay deathly pale on the trolley. He did as he was told praying that Annie would come back to them. This couldn't be the end. It just couldn't.

Xxxxxx

Ken walked into the overcrowded and noisy hospital waiting room. He had barely said a word since securing the scene. Annie was his friend. The thought of someone deliberately hurting her made him feel sick. He nodded as he saw Dee across the waiting room with his boss. The other man looked broken. He had never seen Alan Banks look so devastated.

"Hi."

"Ken."

"Helen and Tigger are still on scene. The SOCO lot are there." Ken explained. "Anything?"

"She went into cardiac arrest. They got her back." Dee explained. Ken felt his heart break a little. "Surgeons have taken her to theatre. Ruptured spleen and severe blood loss."

"Annie is tough." Alan spoke for the first time since Ken's arrival.

"Yeah." Ken agreed, "Did she tell you? He's out? David?"

"What?" Dee glared.

"Two days ago. Released for his father's funeral. Escaped. Not been seen since." Ken paused. "I only found out when I was on the way in."

"She wanted to tell me something." Alan paused. "I asked if it could wait. I should have stayed with her. I should have listened." Alan buried his head in his hands as Dee wiped a tear away. She knew recriminations were useless.

"He did this?"

"Ayla!" Alan got to his feet. "I."

"She's with Tariq and Dannielle. She's fine." Ken looked him in the eye. "Just to be safe I had uniform go over there. If this

was him then Annie would want Ayla protected."

"She's not dead." Dee stated firmly. Alan nodded; about to speak when a nurse called his name. His heart rate seemed to treble as Dee ushered him towards the nurse.

"We're with Annie Cabbot." Ken explained. The nurse nodded.

"The surgeon will speak with you soon. But we're preparing to move her to the ITU. The operation finished." She ushered them into the side room as the surgical consultant appeared. The tall, stocky built man looked as exhausted as Alan felt.

"DCI Banks?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Simon Hucklehurst. I did the operation on your fiancé. She's headed towards ITU as I speak. Mr Banks, she's very very unwell. The spleen was straightforward to remove but the amount of blood she lost put her into Hypovolaemic shock. We have transfused her but she's very poorly."

"She's alive?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Alan wanted to cry with relief.

"She's not out of the woods yet. We've done what we can. We'll keep doing all we can but its up to Annie now." He shook Alan's hand before leaving. Alan closed his eyes, silently praying that she'd be ok. That they'd get their second chance.

Xxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Alan had been waiting for what seemed like forever. The revelation that Annie's ex partner was out of prison and on the run terrified him as much as he angered him. He wanted Annie and Ayla safe but knew while David was out in the world there was a very good chance that wouldn't happen. He sat on the plastic chair outside the ITU waiting for the nurse to tell him she was ready for him to visit Annie. He ran a hand over his face hoping that Helen, Ken and the others got to David before he did.

"Mr Banks?"

"Yeah." he looked up. "Hi."

"Annie Cabbot's fiance?" The tall, burly looking man in a nurses' uniform looking at him.

"Yeah,"

"Do you want to see her?" The nurse smiled as the detective got to his feet. "There's lots of wires, machines and things around her and attached to her but don't let them put you off. Annie is still there. Battered and bruised but she is still there." The nurse watched as Alan nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, she's tough."

"Just take your time. Ok?" The nurse ushered him into the room as Alan felt his stomach turn in knots. It was then that he was glad he had sent Dee and Ken back to work. He knew Vince would be wanting to run over the whole investigation like an episode of Starskey and Hutch. He needed Helen and the others to keep the investigation on track. He needed to find whoever it was that had stabbed Annie and find David. He knew the man was behind the attack, even if he wasn't physically there. He stared at the figure in the bed as the nurse said something he didn't really hear.

"Oh Annie." He sat next to her. "I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen glared at the quickly drying blood in the alleyway. Part of her wanted to shake Annie for being so irresponsible. She was a Detective Sergeant. She had a child. Being reckless shouldn't be an option to her. Didn't she realize her child needed her? That the team did? She felt sick as she thought of Alan, trying to keep her awake as they had rushed to her. She folded her arms as Vince approached.

"Uniform are canvassing the area."

"Right." Helen already knew this. "Dee called. She's on her way here with Ken."

"Good."

"Annie had major surgery. Took out her spleen I think. And gave her a blood transfusion."

"That doesn't surprise me." Helen snapped. "Have you got the CCTV yet? No? Well, that's your next job. Get it." She walked away as Vince shook his head. He knew she was upset but he didn't know why Helen had to be a hard nut all the time. He mock saluted her as she walked away.

"I saw that," Helen turned around. "Is this a joke to you? Not just thjis but the job? Annie Cabbot is one of our team. A bloody good copper and has a young child. A four year old girl could be about to loose her mum. Her only relative. If that is a joke to you please can you explain the funny side to me? Because I am definately not getting the joke. "

Vince mumbled an apology as Helen marched away from him. The senior detective ignored him as Dee and Ken arrived on the scene.

"What's up with im?" Ken asked as Helen reached them.

"Little boy thinking he can play at cops and robbers." Helen spat. "The attack on Annie was premeditated. She was targeted."

"Oh my God.. " Dee glared. "It's him."

"We don't know that. Not for certain." Ken interrupted. "What makes you say that?"

"Her bag was found two streets away. Nothing stolen. Money, cards, ID. All there. A mugger would have taken the £20 note out of her purse. No, Ken, someone set out to hurt Annie. It's a bit of a coincidence that scumbag is out of prison the day she's attacked. I don't do coincidences."

"No Boss." Ken paused. "Neither do I."

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Search

Helen walked around the alleyway where Annie had been attached. The whole thing seemed surreal but her friend was currently fighting for her life because some scumbag had put a knife in her. It made her feel sick. The overcast Yorkshire skies threatened rain but it was nothing compared to the storm that was to come.

"Ma'am." Dee approached her. The younger detective looked angry. Helen was glad. They should be angry. They all should be. She couldn't help but think of little Ayla and wonder what else the four year old would have to face.

"Dee."

"SOCO have found the knife."

"Good."

"Chucked it in the bin, three meters away from where her bag was found." Dee narrowed her eyes. "Where's Vince?"

"Hopefully doing some work." Helen snapped. "How was the Guv? At the hospital?"

"I think he's in shock." Dee sighed. "Ive never seen him like that."

"Annie and Ayla are his world. Remember when she was missing? I thought he'd lose it then." Helen shook her head. "He's a good copper but he's too close to this. We have to treat him like he's not running this. That he's a relative."

"A victim. He's going to hate it."

"What choice do we have? This could already be a murder investigation as far as we know." She tugged on her jacket as she spoke. Dee knew she was right but she just couldn't let herself believe her friend was dead.

Xxxxxxxx

Alan slumped in the chair next to Annie's bed. He had barely moved since the nurse had allowed him to sit with Annie. The rest of the ITU worked around him. His eyes growing heavy as he held Annie's hand.

"Son."

He looked up as his elderly father looked down at him.

"Dad?"

"Your mate, Ken called me."

"Oh."

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Alan answered honestly. The older man squeezed his shoulder.

"How is she?"

"I dunno. She was stabbed. Lost loads of blood. Her heart stopped." He swallowed hard. "Her brain was deprived of oxygen. Her spleen was damaged and they had to take it out." The words tumbled from him as the older man shook his head.

"The baby?"

"Ayla? She's four now Dad. Proper little tomboy." He smiled as he thought of that little girl he loved as if she were his own. "She's ok. She's with Tariq and Dannielle tonight. She's safe."

"Good."

He sat down. The machines surrounding Annie continued to bleep and whirr as the IV fluid and blood trickled into her.

"Dad."

"I told you, she's a keeper."

"I."

"You, Alan are a pain in the behind. You are sullen, annoying and pedantic."

"Mum always said I was just like you."

The older man smirked.

"What a funny, bright and intelligent girl like Annie here sees in you I will never guess."

"Thanks Dad."

"But this is the first time I have seen you really happy since you got divorced." He smiled. "I'm glad to see it, son. Now don't you give up on this girl. She's got through the attack and the operation. Give her some credit."

"I can't give up." He paused. "The doctors said its up to her now."

Alan looked at his father, who just nodded.

"Well, how about you and me let her rest. You need a wash and something to eat."

"No."

"Last thing Annie needs is you stinking to high heaven - come on." He watched as Alan sighed heavily. "Listen to your old man for once in your life!"

"Ten minutes."

"Ok ok. I brought you a change of clothes and a wash bag. Sort yourself out and I'll get us some sandwiches." He nodded, ushering the younger man out of the unit as Annie slept on.

Xxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep

Alan splashed cold water on his face, staring in the mirror above the sink he was glad his father had insisted he wash. Cleaning his teeth and changing his shirt had helped him to feel a little more human. He had no idea what to do next. Part of him wanted to find the scum that had put Annie in hospital and return the favour. Another part of him wanted to stay with Annie every second of the day - just to be sure she was ok.

He glared at his reflection noticing how old he looked. At fifty one years he felt twice as old. A middle aged divorcee with two adult children he had no idea what Annie saw in him. Shaking his head he knew if his daughter had been in the position to say she was in love with a man ten years her senior he'd have doubted her sanity. As it was Tracy was eternally single while Brian had a steady boyfriend.

"Alan?" He turned to see his Dad in the doorway.

"Sorry, yeah, coming."

"Nurse is asking for you." The older man smiled. Alan felt his guts twist as the older man hurried him along.

"Dad?"

"She's awake, son. Annie is awake!"

Xxxx

Helen headed back to her car feeling sick. She hated everything about the investigation so far. She knew the rest of the team were looking to her to guide them. The Detective Chief Superintendent had already called to tell her she was now acting DCI. The nerves built in her stomach as she realised now she had to prove herself- Alan and Annie were relying on her.

"SOCO have the knife." Dee stated as she rejoined the senior officer. Helen nodded.

"Did anyone have anything against Annie personally? Any enemies?"

"Only that scumbag she was with. David, but he's been in prison."

"Ok. So, we know he had leave on compassionate grounds for his father's funeral. What we don't know is who he saw or where the Hell he is now." Helen narrowed her eyes. "Find out who approved his leave. Take Wonderboy with you. Show him some proper detective work." She unlocked the car. "Tell Ken I'll meet him back at the station.".

"Ok." Dee shook her head. Her eyes filled with tears.

"That's enough." Helen stated firmly. "The only thing we can do for Annie and Alan and little Ayla is find the shitbag who did this."

"Yeah." Dee sniffed. "Yeah, Guv. You're right."

Xxxxxxx

Annie stared at the ceiling. She had never been so frightened in her life. She had no idea what had happened. One minute she had been on the phone - telling Alan she loved him and then she was in hospital. She had no idea what had happened. The dull ache in her side reminded her that something had happened.

"Hi." She blinked as she heard the familiar voice.

"Hi." She felt someone take her hand as she turned her head. "Don't cry."

"I'm not." Alan sniffed as Annie smiled weakly. "Oh Annie."

"What? What happened?"

"Oh usual drama. You know." He shrugged as she smiled. "You're going to be okay."

"Course."

"Annie." He held her hand. "I should have listened."

"This is not your fault." He sighed as she watched him. "I'm so tired. Alan."

"What do you remember?"

"You."

"Annie."

"You. I remember you telling me that I had to stay awake. That you would find me."

He smiled slightly. He could remember everything word they had said. Every gasp of pain as she had fought to stay awake.

"I was punched? No I was stabbed." Her eyes clouded over as the memory hit her. "Oh God. Oh my God."

"It's ok."

"No. No, it's." She gasped as she realised what had happened. "Ayla! Where's Ayla?"

"Hey, hey. Calm down." Alan soothed. "She's fine. Ayla is with Tariq and Dannielle."

"But."

"She's ok. No one is going to hurt her." Alan stated firmly. "I promise."

She visibly calmed as he spoke. Knowing Tariq and his girlfriend adored the little girl she calmed.

"Do you know who did this? Annie?" He watched as she looked away. "Annie?"

"No."

He held her hand as she fought not to cry. He kissed her forehead as her eyes fluttered closed.

"It's ok. It's ok." She sighed as she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Xxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Hope

"That was Alan's Dad." Helen stated as she put her phone back in her pocket. Ken looked up as a slight smile crept on her face.

"And?"

"Annie is awake."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Helen smiled. "Alan is with her. Is it me or where they the only two who didn't see what was between them?"

"No, it was those two. After everything with David I think Annie was scared." Ken paused. "I dunno. They've been through a lot."

"But for Ayla's sake."

"You do know Alan isn't her father? Not biologically anyway." Ken watched as Helen raised an eyebrow.

"Ken, there's more to being a dad than providing sperm."

"Yeah well, Annie was. It was a bad time that's all. You joined us just as the dust was settling."

"Right. So." She sat at Annie's abandoned desk as Ken looked away. "We are looking at attempted murder rather than murder. All we need now is the why and the who. Do you buy that it's a mugging gone too far because I don't."

"No. l don't." Ken paused. "Witness statements all put Annie in the bistro over the road. The manager said she looked like she was meeting another woman."

"Who?"

"No idea."

"Can the manager describe this other woman?"

"Marco Cassini- says the girl was white, long hair, brown wearing a smart red dress. Looked a bit like Annie but older."

"Apart from Annie being blonde and wearing jeans when she was attacked. We have to find this woman. Now Annie is awake maybe she can tell us who she met. Nice one Ken."

Ken smiled slightly. He had a feeling they were far from out of the woods as far as the investigation was concerned.

Xxxxxx

"Dee?" She turned as he heard her name called. The CCTV she had been watching had been a waste of time as far as she could tell.

"Yeah?"

"The alleyway where Annie was found wasn't covered by the cameras."

Dee sighed.

"I'd worked that out."

Vince sat back in his chair as Dee crossed the room to him. He tapped his pen against the table.

"The bin where uniform found the knife is. Look," He tapped the computer keyboard. "That lad. He dumps something into that bin."

"The knife?"

"Well, that's where it was found. Annie's handbag, complete with keys, wallet and cards was found a hundred yards away from the bin. A decent mugger would have at least taken the cash."

"But Annie had a £20 note and change in the purse. Didn't even look like it was opened."

"So? Why stab her?"

"He freaked out? Lost his nerve?" Dee suggested. "Or someone put him up to it "

"We have to find that lad." Dee nodded. "I'll call Helen."

Xxxxxx

Annie had fallen asleep as the rest of the ITU was working around her. Alan had been home at the insistence of his father and Clare who had been babysitting. Now he stood in the doorway of the cubicle as Ayla held his hand.

"Mummy is sleeping so we have to be careful."

"Ok." Ayla held his hand tightly, clutching a rag doll in one hand. "Is she ok?"

"Yes." Alan picked her up. "Yes, remember I said she had a poorly tummy? Well, the doctors and nurses and the ambulance men are very clever and have made her better."

"Hello," Annie opened her eyes. "Come here you!"

"Mum!" Ayla bounded over to her. Alan helped her get on the bed; mindful of the wires and drips around her. She hugged her. "Are you coming home? Are we going to be altogether soon?"

"Yes. Yes Baby Girl." She kissed her daughter as Alan smiled. "Yes we are."

Xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Put up to it?

Dee stared at the small computer screen. The CCTV footage was running on loop but so far they still had no idea who the boy who dumped Annie's bag was. Her patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Why?" She muttered as she tapped a few keys. She knew the Stan wound had been in Annie's left side but the boy was holding the knife in his left hand. She frowned. Looking at the screen then at her own hands.

"Vince?"

"Coffee?"

"Please." She smiled slightly. "Are you left or right handed?"

"Why?"

"Humour me."

"Right."

"So." She looked up at him. "If you were carrying a knife and you intended to stab someone."

"Which I'm not and I don't." Vince sighed. Dee raised an eyebrow. Vince held up a hand in defeat. "Ok, ok."

"You'd use your dominant hand. Your right."

"Suppose."

"He's holding the knife in his left. But he looks awkward." She pointed to the screen. "See? He's fumbling with it."

"Adrenaline? Nerves?"

"Could be." Dee sighed. "Maybe but you try handling something with your wrong hand. It's doable but awkward."

"Might also explain why Annie is still alive." Vince frowned. "Just wish he'd look at the camera at least once."

"That would be too easy." Dee ran her hand through her black hair. "We don't get that lucky."

Xxxxxxxx

"Hi." Helen smiled as she walked into the High Care ward. Annie looked up as her senior officer sat next to her. "What the Hell are you playing at?"

"Hi Helen."

"You were supposed to be at my drinks, not our getting stabbed."

"Sorry."

"You ok?"

"Will be. Alan has taken Ayla to get some drinks. She's pretty freaked out by all this."

Helen nodded. "She's not the only one. Annie, who did this?"

"I have no idea. I was on the phone and the next thing I remember is Alan talking to me. I dunno."

Helen held her gaze. She knew her friend well enough to know when the other woman was frightened.

"Your bag has been found. Nothing removed from it." Helen paused. "It wasn't a straight forward mugging gone wrong. Annie, do you know who did this?"

The blonde woman looked away, she didn't want to think about the attack. The thought of being back in the alleyway alone, scared and in pain made her feel sick. She began shaking as Helen rested a hand on her arm.

"Annie."

"David's sister. She asked me to meet her. She was not going to take no for an answer. I tried to tell Alan, but it didn't seem that important. Becky isn't exactly a shrinking flower." She blinked back tears. "It's my fault."

"No! No it isn't." Helen stared at her friend, her dark eyes almost glowing in anger. "No. This is not your fault. You left the bistro?"

"To call Alan. I know that."

"And?"

"And then I stumbled and a pain ripped through me. I thought I was going to die."

"Did you see him?"

"Not really. He was taller than me. Heavy set. White, I think. Helen, I didn't see the face. I." She looked away. "I just remember Alan talking to me."

"Ok." Helen paused. "Ok? You've been great. Why did Becky want to see you?"

"David. He's out. He wanted her to persuade me to meet him. As if! I told her to shove it. I remember that. She glared at me. I told her to do one. She looked at me. Really looked at me. I wanted to get away so I stood up."

"What did she say?"

"Your funeral." She gasped as the memory hit her. "She said, well it's your funeral."

Xxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Visiting

Helen walked back to the car stunned by what her friend had said. She had been set up. It was obvious to her that David's sister had been the lure. She shoved her hands in her pockets as Alan and Ayla walked towards her.

"Helen!" The little girl shrieked as she ran towards her. Alan smiled slightly. The little girl loved everyone around her. Even Helen's standoffish behaviour didn't deter the little blonde. She had the same determination about her as Annie had.

"Hello."

"Alan took me to get some pop. And chocolate."

"He's spoiling you." Helen glanced up as Alan shrugged.

"Yep." Ayla smiled before clutching Alan's hand.

"Why not? Did you talk to Annie?"

"Yeah. I did. I think she could do with seeing you both." Helen smiled at the little girl. "I'll call you later, ok?"

"Yeah. Ok."

He nodded, knowing Helen wouldn't say anything in front of the little girl. Ayla tilted her head, watching both adults and wondering what she was missing.

Xxxx

"And you're sure about this?" Dee asked as Ken joined her and Vince. The new recruit nodded.

"Yeah. I spoke to Tariq, asked him to do some digging. Reckon he came up trumps."

"Er, maybe." Ken paused. "It would be so much better if he actually looked at the cameras."

"Yeah, but this is what we have. It's the best we are going to have."

"I don't think so." All eyes looked up to where Helen was approaching them.

"Guv?" Vince frowned.

"Rebecca Thomas. That was the woman Annie was meeting before she was attacked. I've not told the Boss this, but she's David's younger sister. It was a set up."

"Bloody Hell." Dee closed her eyes; remembering the previous summer when Annie had been kidnapped by her ex and almost battered to death. He was supposed to be in prison but was currently on the run. The fact he had used his own fathers funeral to escape and plot a murder was unfathomable to Dee. But it did seem to fit the facts.

"So we find Rebecca." Ken stared at his female colleagues. "She does know her brother is a violent nutter who tried to kill Annie once already?"

"Family loyalty is a funny thing." Vince shook his head. "I'll find an address for her."

"Ok." Helen sighed. "Dee, with me."

The younger woman got to her feet before following Helen out of the office.

Xxxxx

Annie smiled as Alan and her daughter approached her. The little girl was chattering away as Alan ushered her towards her Mum.

"Mum? Are you sad?"

"No Baby, just tired."

"Mum had a really sore tummy remember? It makes her tired." Alan explained. Ayla bit her lip as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey." Annie hugged her to him; ignoring the pain in her stomach. "It's ok, it's ok. I'll be home with you soon. Once the doctors and nurses are finished making me better.".

"Pinky promise!?"

"Definitely." Annie smiled at her only child. Alan smiled. This was a side to Annie few people got to see. He knew she was a good Mum but little Ayla adored her. Annie yawned as Ayla began smoothing the bedclothes around her. "What are you doing?"

"Tucking you in."

"Aw." Annie smiled as Alan stood up, kissing her forehead.

"Get some rest." Alan instructed before the little girl hopped of her bed. He wanted to talk to Helen without any interruption from the rest of the team. He could sense Annie had told her something but knew he would never find out what with a child in the room. Whispering goodbyes he carried a very sleepy little girl back to the car as Annie slept peacefully.

Xxxxx

"This is outrageous." Arthur Banks glared at the front door of his son's home. Alan had always attracted trouble - as had his younger brother but this was more. This was a vendetta. He shook his head as few read the piece of A4 paper taped to the glass.

"Dad?" Alan paused as his father turned to him. "What is it?"

"I didn't hear the car."

"Told you to get your hearing checked. Perhaps you should get the ears syringed"

"And perhaps you should stop being such a cheeky beggar." The grey haired man sighed. "But that would break the habit of a lifetime. Where's the baby?"

"Ayla's in the car."

"Get her inside and then you can explain why a psychopath has taped this to your front door!"

Alan frowned, following his dad's line of sight he swore. The paper displayed a picture of Alan and Annie walking along a street. It was recent, both of them oblivious to anything else. The black marker letters below him sent a shiver down his spine.

"Bang, bang. 1 down 1 to go."

"He thinks Annie is dead. That tells me son, you or little Ayla are next."

Alan headed back to the car, carefully retrieving the sleeping child he carried her into the house as Arthur followed him. The fear he should have felt replaced by anger. He didn't care if he was attacked. If someone. If David came after those he loved; he'd put his heart and soul into stopping him.

Xxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Bang

Ayla slept peacefully in her room as Alan checked the locks on all the doors and windows. He had already ordered uniform officers to stay with Annie. Now he needed to know his dad and Ayla were safe.

"Alan," Arthur looked as his son. "Helen called. She's fine before you ask. She's on er way over."

"Right. Ok."

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Annie was set up. Her ex. Ayla's biological dad."

"Total waste of space."

"Yeah, him. Escaped from prison the day Annie was attacked. She was set up. I dunno how exactly but he's behind it. Him and that bitch of his sister."

Arthur frowned. He felt sick - afraid for his child. It didn't matter that Alan was a grown man in his early fifties to him he would always be the lanky headstrong boy that had an answer for everything.

"I see."

"He's dangerous. I want you, Annie and Ayla safe."

"So do I, son." Arthur sighed. "Why now? He nearly killed the girl last year! Why do this now?"

"Because." Alan paused. He shook his head slightly. "He is a sick, violent man who doesn't care about anyone other than himself. He's out for revenge."

"So he stabbed Annie."

"No, he paid someone to do it." Alan paused. "I shouldn't tell you this but Dee has arrested a young lad. Possession of an offensive weapon. Attempted murder. He's David's nephew. Becky' oldest boy."

"Bloody hell! I thought our family had problems." Arthur shook his head as the doorbell rang. "That'll be Helen." Alan nodded before walking to the door.

Xxxxxx

Annie ached. The painkillers the nurse had given her helped but they made her drowsy. She needed her wits about her. There was a fairly real chance Becky or David would be back to finish with he job. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she thought. One hand covering her stitches she sat up, listening at the noise in the corridor outside her room. Her hand gripped her wound as she listened to the sound of heels on the polished floor. She knew Alan and Helen had left, no one else was expected - her mum and sister had no idea she was in hospital. The older Cabbot woman was still in California and Annie wanted to keep it that way. Swearing under her breath she got to her feet; everything told her trouble was headed her way, gut instinct kicked in - she had to get out of the hospital room. Fast.

Xxxxxxxxx

"His sister?" Alan shook his head as Arthur placed two mugs of coffee on the table. A phone ringing in the background distracted the pensioner as Helen sipped her drink.

"Yeah. Rebecca. Becky. The bloke working in the bistro confirmed it."

"Do we have an address?"

"Dee and Ken are headed round there. We already have her teenage son in custody. Kid is terrified. Looks like uncle David put him up to it."

The words dripped in venom as Alan nodded. He had never hated a man as much as he hated Annie's ex partner. He abhorred domestic abuse on all levels and hated that he hadn't recognised the signs before it was almost too late.

"Bloody hell. I should have listened. None of this would have happened if I had just listened to her!"

"No point in blaming yourself, but I told you that already."

Xxxxxx

The door to the hospital room opened quietly. Annie held her breath. She had been too slow. There was no way she was strong enough to fight off the man she had once believed loved her. The door closed quietly behind him.

"Anne."

"Annie. My name is Annie." She corrected. "Annie Cabbott."

"But to me." He smirked. "You'll always be my Anne. Nothing you can say or do will change that."

"You are supposed to be in prison."

"Yeah." He stepped towards her. "Nothing can keep us apart." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him roughly before kissing her as she struggled against him. Pain shot through her wound as he held her tightly. One hand curled in her hair as he slammed her into the wall.

"No." She gasped as her knee came up to connect with his groin. He gasped in pain as she repeated the movement. He doubled over as she used what was left of her strength to tip the IV pole over and hit the cardiac arrest alarm. A moment later two police officers and a nurse appeared. The police grappled with their suspect as the nurse Annie recognised as Wendy helped her back to bed.

"It's ok. You're ok." Wendy calmed her. Annie nodded. She felt sick as the pain shot through her.

"It was him."

"I know luvvy. I know."

"I have to get out of here."

"The police have got him now. It's ok. It's ok."

"No." Annie wiped her eyes. "I'm going home. Call Alan. Please. My Alan. I'm going home."

Xxxxx

Arthur replaced the phone back on the kitchen table. He sighed heavily, it seemed to be one thing after another. He turned back to his son and the dark haired woman.

"Sorry to interrupt Alan."

"Dad?"

"Get back to the hospital. Annie's been attacked. She's asking for you."

Helen grabbed her car keys as Alan got to his feet.

"I'll drive."

"No." Alan decided. "Can you stay here? With Dad and Ayla?"

"Ok."

"They've got him." Alan stared at them. "David. They've arrested him. But Annie is shaken up."

Alan nodded. He didn't care what happened to David, all the mattered was getting to Annie.

Xxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

_If anyone is reading this, please review_

Reunion

Alan felt sick as he ran through the almost deserted hospital corridors towards Annie's ward. He knew he had to be careful; the man may have been arrested but there was every chance an irate doctor could still through him out. He passed a young nurse who he recognised.

"Alan?" She stopped him.

"Annie. I had a call. Annie." He breathed.

"Is ok. Shaken up, like I told your father but she's ok." The nurse smiled.

"Rhiannon."

"She's a tough cookie." The dark haired nurse smiled. She could see how much he cared for the blonde woman. Part of her wished she had someone who cared so much. "She's in Sister's Office. Just down the hall."

"Thanks."

"Oh and don't run." She smiled as he hurried off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe all this. I really can't." Arthur poured himself a mug of tea before handing one to Helen.

"It's a lot to deal with."

"But, he tried to kill the girl. Twice."

"Annie is tough."

"Yeah, maybe but what's with the creepy photograph?" He paused as he saw the confused look on the detective's face. "Didn't Alan tell you? Oh. Sorry. I thought you knew."

"Obviously not." She placed the mug on the oak kitchen table.

"Well, I got home before Alan and the baby."

"Ayla is four." Helen smiled slightly. She knew the old man loved the little girl as if she was his own grandchild. In everything but blood she was. Arthur smiled.

"Aye, well she was asleep when they got back, so that was one good thing." He sighed, drinking his tea. "It's a photo of Alan and Annie walking along in town. Its obvious they had no idea they were being followed."

"Ok."

"Look, I'll get it for you. See what you make of it."

"Thanks." Helen paused. She had no idea what David and his sister were playing at but she had a feeling just because both had been arrested things were far from over.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey," Alan spoke softly as he stepped into the office. The nursing sister smiled slightly before getting up and leaving the room. Annie avoided his eye for a moment before he stepped towards her. "Dad answered the phone. I think I broke every speed limit in Yorkshire."

"Alan." She sighed as he touched her face. She flinched as their skin made contact. He pulled back quickly, afraid he had hurt her. Annie shook her head.

"Sorry."

"No, it's me." She paused. "Alan. I want to go home."

"I know." He hugged her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her hair, letting her rest her head on his chest. "Its ok."

"Take me home."

"You need to be in hospital."

"I can't stay here." Annie pulled back from him. "Its not safe here. He just walked in. I thought he was going to kill me."

Alan felt his stomach clench in anger. There had been two uniformed officers outside Annie's hospital room and he had still got to her. He knew she was right. The memory of the photo his father had shown him made him feel sick.

"Ok, ok." He hugged her again. "I'm home, on leave so why don't I look after you?"

"I don't need looking after." She frowned. "I just proved that, flooring im!"

"Good." Alan smiled at her. "Annie. If you are going to sign yourself out then you are coming home to me and Dad and Ayla. You are not going anywhere else. I couldn't stand it if." He paused as she touched his face gently. "I mean, I know you and I live together anyway but if you wanted to go to your Mum's to recover then."

"I said I want to go home." She smiled "To where we live."

"Ah."

"Why are you on leave?"

"Ah."

"Alan?"

"Too close to this case. Anyway, it gives Helen good DCI experience." He took her hand, kissing her palm. "I'm due months of untaken leave anyway,"

"Ok, as long as you're not in trouble."

"Me?" He looked at her innocently. "As if!"

Annie rolled her eyes as the Sister walked back into her office.

"I am going to sign myself out."

"Annie, I don't think that's very wise."

"I do."

"Annie, I."

"Look, you've all been great but I am going home. I can't stay here. I'll take any medication, anything you want me to but I am not staying somewhere I don't feel safe. I am going home." Annie held Alan's hand tightly. The nurse nodded, knowing neither she nor the doctors could talk her out of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Home

Alan started the car engine, not entirely sure Annie should be there with him. The doctor had allowed her to discharge herself on the proviso she had adequate painkillers and someone with her. The latter wasn't a problem but he was more concerned that David would still have something up his sleeve.

"He's been taken back to prison." Annie spoke as Alan sighed.

"How do you do that?"

"What?" Annie smiled.

"Know what I'm going to say before I say it?" He raised his eyebrow a she shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea." She closed her eyes. "Maybe I've worked with you too long. Does Ayla know I'm coming home?"

"No. Helen and Dad do. She was there when the hospital called. I asked her to stay. Just in case."

Annie nodded. It sounded sensible, which was something she had never been. He had been right to pull rank when she had disobeyed a direct order. She had ignored him. Shaking her head she turned to him.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"I'm dangerous. I should have listened to you. I should never have left work. I should have listened."

"Annie, what's done is done."

"I'm leaving."

He felt sick. He pulled the car into a quiet lay by five minutes from home. The darkness surrounded them, the only light afforded by the dial on the radio.

"Annie. I."

"Work. There has to be something else I can do? Besides I probably won't pass the medical after this." She pointed to her abdomen. She looked, seeing the relief and concern in his eyes. "You thought I was leaving us? No chance."

He smiled as she spoke before reaching across to kiss her.

"You don't have to leave. You're a good copper. You know that. Dee and Vince need you there." He paused. "I need you."

"You have me." She smiled at him. His pulse quickened. "Lets go home. Alan?"

"Oh. Yeah. I." He started the engine, checking his rear view mirror he pulled the car back into the country road. "Can you call Helen? Put her on speaker phone."

"What? Why?"

"David is in custody. Along with his nephew. His sister; Rebecca isn't. I think we are being followed."

"What?!"

She pressed the number for Helen on the speed dial.

"Hello?" The disembodied voice filled the car.

"Helen, listen to me. We are being followed. I'm going to lead them back to mine. Can't see the colour of the car but it's a small car. Shit!"

"What?" Arthur's voice could be heard in the car. Alan paused. Annie answered.

"She's got the headlight on full beam. Can't see the plate."

"How do you know it's her?" Arthur paused. "Alan?"

"Who else wants to kill me?" Annie paused, holding her scar. Alan swore.

"True." Helen paused. "But there's at least a dozen who'd want to have a go at me and Alan."

"Thanks." Alan swerved the car into the oncoming traffic; driving past their tale. Tyres screeched as Annie closed her eyes tightly.

"Just make sure Ayla is ok."

"Arthur and Ayla are coming with me. A night in a safe house won't harm." She instructed the older man to gather overnight bags for him and the little girl. "If they can leave a photo on your doorway then they can follow you home. I'll get the location to you. Until then, try to stay alive."

"Yes Ma'am." Alan mumbled as Annie narrowed her eyes. The car that been following them hadn't been able to keep up with them. Moments later they were heading towards the address Helen had sent them by text message.

"It's never going to be over." Annie sighed. "If I'd died."

"Don't!" Alan snapped. "Don't say that!"

"You, Ayla and everyone else would be safe. It's me he wants dead. Becky will always do exactly what he tells her." She rested her head on one hand, her blonde hair falling in her face. Alan parked the car at the end of the street. Killing the engine he closed his eyes. Annie watched him tense. She was used to his dour demeanour when they were interviewing a suspect or talking to a victim but this was different. It was then she realised he was on the verge of tears.

"Alan?"

She rested a hand on his back, feeling the muscles tense. He wiped a hand across his eyes. "Tired. That's all."

"Ok." She opened the car door as he did the same. He lead her to the nondescript house as Arthur appeared on the doorstep.

"Get on ere, the pAir of you." He ushered them inside. Moments later Annie stood in the doorway of a small bedroom. Ayla slept peacefully as Helen crept towards Annie.

"I'm stopping the night. Vince and Ken are on the case and Dee is back at the station. We will find her." Annie nodded.

"Helen?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Helen quieted her lip into a half smile before leaving them. Annie watched her daughter a moment longer before turning to see Alan watching her.

"Hey, none of that." She stepped towards him. Alan blinked back a tear before pulling her into his arms, burying his head in her hair. Annie clutched him to her, whispering that it was going to be ok. He pulled back, cupping her face in both hands he kissed her as she finally realised how frightened he had been.

Xxxxx

A/N epilogue left - please review (considering xmas themed fic)


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Three weeks later

Annie pulled her hair into a loose ponytail as Ayla sat on her bed babbling away. The four year old had been quite since they had been home but now it seemed she had worked out that Annie and Alan weren't going anywhere.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Can Alan be my daddy?"

"You have a daddy." Annie sighed, wishing she could grant the child's wish. Ayla sighed before flopping backwards onto the bed.

"No, not really. Proper daddies don't do what mine does. They are nice and play with you and look after you and stuff. Like a mummy but they're boys. Alan does all the stuff so I think he should be my daddy. Then Arthur could be my grandpa."

"You've thought about this." Annie smiled as her daughter nodded sagely, the way only four year olds can.

"When you were in hospital Alan looked after me."

"I know."

"And he and Auntie Helen and uncle Ken got the baddie. So we all safe now."

Annie nodded, knowing that was how Ayla saw the world. The police caught the baddies so everyone was safe. She sighed as she looked up to see Alan walk into the bedroom.

"Should my ears be burning?"

"No!" Ayla gasped. "That's not good. That'll hurt!"

"It's just a saying." Alan smiled as he sat on his bed next to Annie. The little girl clambered into his lap, checking that his ears were ok. Annie smiled. Her face unconventional little family were happy and safe. To her that meant the world.

"You don't have to come back to work. Not unless you are sure you're ready." He spoke to Annie as Ayla hugged him with relief.

"I'm ready." Annie sighed. It was a conversation that had repeated itself more than once. Alan smiled. "David is in prison, Rebecca and her son are on remand. It's over." Alan kissed her cheek as Ayla climbed off the bed.

"Oof!"

"You ok?" Alan asked as she landed on her bum next to him.

"Yes Daddy." She smiled before running out of the room. Alan stared after her, smiling.

"I did not put her up to that." Annie stated as she watched the shock register on his face.

"It's ok." He smiled. "It's more than ok."

Annie hugged him, knowing that somehow they had been given a second chance and she wasn't going to waste it.

Xxxxx


End file.
